Mikey's Birthday
by EbbieBlack
Summary: It's a one shot. Sort of a sequel to Birthday...You know how Donnie made Raph and Leo's special. Here's what he did for Mikey.


**Mikey's Birthday**

_I got this I idea from a review by Dark Duchess of the Underworld. So thanks. __It's a one shot sequel to Birthday. __Enjoy._

Don't worry I'll update Changed soon.

Disclaimer: Turtles still aren't mine

* * *

Donatello was working on repairing a radio he had found last night.

His mind, however, wasn't on the current project. It was on Mikey.

Don smiled as he remembered how hard his family had worked to make up forgetting his birthday two months ago.

Mikey had worked especially hard.

Two days after the forgotten birthday, Mikey had brought him breakfast in bed, with Splinter's permission of course. He had used his last two trips to the surface to scavenge for stuff Don liked. Bring back all sorts of stuff that Don could use.

A small electoral shock brought his mind back to what he was doing.

Sucking on the offended finger, Don mentally scolded himself for not paying attention.

He happened to glance at the calendar sitting on his desk.

'Hmmm…Mikey's birthday was a little over two weeks away.' He thought, 'what am I gonna get him'

He sat pondering that for a few minutes before giving up.

His gift ideas always came from when he least expected it.

Leo had mentioned wanting a Walkman and not five minutes later Don had found a broken one in the pile he was looking through. He had quietly packed it into the bag he had gotten in the habit of carrying.

The next trip to surface Don had found the two classical music tapes and even luckier was the blank tape.

Leo had loved it.

Raph's remote control motorcycle had been thought of after Don had caught his hotheaded brother all but drooling over one in a magazine he had found.

It took a little time but Don did eventual find a remote control motorcycle. The only problem was the remote was beyond repair. So it took him a little time to repair another remote to use for the motorcycle.

Raph had loved his gift so much he had actually hugged Don.

As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed Mikey lying in the common room reading a tattered comic book.

'Too bad Mikey can't find comics in better condition' he thought to himself.

He suddenly stopped, his mind kicking into overdrive as the idea came.

'Comic books. Of course. But how can I get brand new comics for Mikey?'

He got himself a glass of water, still thinking about the comic book idea.

By the time he was back at his desk, he had a plan.

Unfortunately the whole plan depended on Splinter's help and permission.

* * *

Later that night after dinner and his brothers were busy watching some movie on TV, he snuck away to speak with Splinter. 

Knocking softly on his father's door, he waited for permission to enter.

"Come in Donatello" he heard Splinter say.

'He's got to teach me how to do some day' Don thought.

"Master I have a question for you"

"Yes Donatello"

"It's about Mikey's birthday. I know what I want to do but I need some help with it."

"Alright Donatello. What can I help you with?"

Donnie paused a moment, motioning for Splinter to wait while he opened the door and checked for snooping brothers.

Seeing the coast was clear, he shut the door and joined Splinter once again.

"Well, I've been thinking. Mikey has been especially nice after my whole birthday thing," he said noticing the slight pained look that came into his father's eyes, he amended himself, "all of you have been great Sensei, I didn't mean to say…"

"It is alright Donatello" Splinter interrupted with a small smile, "please continue with your idea."

"Well, I noticed how Mikey only has those ragged comics he finds and I want to get him some brand new."

"Alright, but how can I help you my son?"

"Well I know you get our Christmas presents with help from the Sakas and if I wrote them a letter and gave them the money maybe they could get the comics for me. And then you could pick them up the next time you go for supplies."

He waited in silence for Splinter to answer.

"I see, well you have given this some thought. Perhaps it would be best if you write them the letter explaining this and then we can find out if they would be able to help first."

Donatello thought this over for a moment before smiling brightly, "Yeah, that's makes sense."

"Alright then. I'm going on a supply run tonight, so please go write your letter. I will be leaving once you all are a sleep."

"Thank-you Sensei." Rather than bowing he wrapped his arms around his father for a quick hug before scampering out the door.

Splinter let out a small chuckle.

* * *

Donatello sat at his desk reading over his letter for a third time. It had to be just right. He wanted the Sakas to understand how important this was to Mikey and how much Donatello wanted to do this for his brother 

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Saka,_

_My name is Hamato Donatello. First I would like to thank you for the help you have given to my father and us over the years. It is always greatly appreciated._

_I am writing you this letter in the hopes that you can help me._

_My little brother, Michelangelo, has a birthday in two and a half weeks and I need some help getting his birthday present. Mikey loves comic books, but the only ones he has are really tattered and ragged. I was wondering if you would be able to purchase some new comics and possibly some protective covers if I was to give you the money for these items._

_I would be very thankful if you were able to help me. I will understand if you cannot._

_Once again thank-you for all that you have done for us._

_Sincerely,_

_Hamato Donatello_

He finished reading it.

'Maybe I should let Splinter read this just to be sure it is alright.'

He quickly crossed back to Splinter's room. Knocking, he handed Splinter the letter once he was in the room.

"Is this alright Sensei?"

Splinter sat quietly for a moment reading the letter, smiling as read it.

"Yes Donatello, this is very well written and very polite. Now please get an envelope to place this in."

Donatello quickly ran back to his desk and was back with an envelope before splinter barely had time to blink.

"Now then, please tell your brothers it is time for bed."

* * *

Donatello was antsy the whole next week waiting for Splinter's next supply run to get his answer. 

Finally the week was done and Splinter left to get their weekly supplies.

Donatello knew he should be sleeping, but he just couldn't help it.

Hearing the front door open, Donatello quietly snuck out the room he shared with Leo and went into the kitchen. Using all the ninja stealth ability Splinter had taught them so far, he made his way to the kitchen.

Splinter smiled when he heard a door open. He knew Donatello would appear in few moments.

Without even turning around from putting supplies away he spoke,

"There is a letter on the table for you Donatello."

Forgetting stealth Donatello quickly climbed up onto his chair and grabbed the letter. Catching himself,

"Thank-you for delivering my letter to the Sakas Master Splinter."

Then he opened the letter,

_Dear Donatello,_

_It is a very nice thing you wish to do for your brother. We would gladly help you get your brother his birthday gift. We have done some checking for you and the second sheet of paper is the cost plus sales tax of the various comics and protective covers you asked about. We did not know what kind of comics your brother likes so we listed several different ones._

_We wait your next letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. and Mrs. Saka_

Donatello looked up grinning at Splinter,

"They said they would help me. They even made me a list of different comics and how much they will cost."

Donatello looked over the second sheet. His face fell a little when he saw the prices of the comics and protective cases.

"I didn't think they would be this expensive, Sensei." Donatello said as he handed the list to Splinter.

"Hmmm… well you will have to make do my son or perhaps include Leonardo and Raphael."

Donatello thought for a moment before shaking his head, "No I want to do this for Mikey by myself."

"Alright then. Now I believe it is past time you were in bed" Splinter said with a raised brow.

Donatello grinned sheepishly, "Sensei. Umm…can you keep the letter and price list so Mikey doesn't find them."

"Of course Donatello."

* * *

Donatello spent the next six days deciding which comics to get. His problem was that he wanted to get a protective cover for each comic he got. He also wanted to get Mikey comics that he liked and the only way to find that out was to talk to Mikey. 

GULP.

Deciding that it was going to take some tact to question Mikey without him finding out, Donatello came up with a plan.

His chance came later that day,

Mikey had left his small collection of comics laying out in the common room.

Donnie quickly glanced through the pile, making mental notes about the different variety.

Deciding he needed more information, he gathered up the comics and walked to Mikey and Raph's room.

Mikey was sketching on his bed when Don walked in.

"Hey Mike, you left your comics out."

"Thanks Donnie" Mikey mumbled without looking up.

'Hmmm.' Don thought, 'time to try a different approach.'

Casually Don picked up the comic on top of the pile.

"So Mikey, what's your favorite comic"

That caught Mike's attention.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering. I mean I know Leo's favorite book and Raph's favorite TV show, but I don't know your favorite comic."

Mikey seemed to think about that for a moment,

"Well if you really want to know…"

"I do"

"Ok. Well, I don't know if I have just one. There are some many great things about each one. Lets start with…" Mikey was excited now. His brothers never asked about his comics and Donnie wanted to know.

Donnie was mentally kicking himself for not realizing Mikey would go on like this.

'This is for Mikey. This is for Mikey.' He repeated that over and over in his head as Mikey talked about each comic.

* * *

Two hours later, Donnie escaped Mikey and his comics. 

But at least he had a better idea about which comics to get his brother.

He made his way back to his desk to start writing the letter about which comics he wanted the Sakas to get Mikey.

After looking over the list and some quick calculations, Don found out that he could get Mikey three comics and three protective cases.

Remembering he needed his money. He ran into his and Leo's room and crossed to the closet. After removing the false bottom he had made to store is most important things, he removed his money. He counted out how much he would need, plus an extra five just to be safe.

Smiling, he wrote out his letter to the Sakas. Listing what comics he would like.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Saka,_

_Thank-you for helping me get Mikey his birthday present. Also thank-you for sending the price list. I greatly appreciated it._

_I have written down the three comics I would like to get him and included the money for them and the protective cases in the second sheet of paper enclosed with this letter._

_I have also enclosed an extra five dollars just to be sure I have enough to cover the cost of these six items._

_My father has said he will pick the comics up in two days._

_Once again thank-you for helping me._

_Sincerely,_

_Hamato Donatello_

He quickly folded both sheets of paper, making sure to enclose the money with the second, before placing both in the envelope he had addressed to the Sakas.

He crossed to Splinter's room to give him the letter to deliver later tomorrow night.

A thought occurred to him later that night, 'Maybe I should see if I can't find some kind of storage bin for all of Mikey's comics, so the ones he already had would last longer.'

* * *

He got his answer the next night. 

As he was going through a pile, he noticed a somewhat small medal box. There was a lock on the outside, it was broken though. The key luckily was taped on the inside of the box.

'Hmmm…' he thought, 'I could use this'. The box was just small enough for Don to fit in his bag. Unfortunately he couldn't fit anymore in the bag and joined Splinter.

* * *

Once they were home, Don went straight to his room to look over everything he had found. 

His collection for the night included a handheld TV, another Walkman, the box and another radio.

Picking up the box, he examined it more closely now. It was rather strudy. The lock was a problem, but it was one Donnie could easily fix.

'Hmmm. I wonder if it's waterproof' deciding he needed to test it. First he placed a few sheets of paper on the inside, then he crossed to the bathroom.

Knowing he couldn't waste the water, he took a cup and filled it. Standing the box on its side in the bathtub, he poured a cup of water along the seam on each side and then the front, then he did the same along the hinges on the back.

He wiped the outside off, before opening it.

The papers had stayed dry.

YES.

Smiling, he couldn't wait for Splinter to come back with the comic the next night.

* * *

The day of Mikey's birthday rolled around. 

And if any of them thought Mikey's was hyper before, well lets just say this day proved how calm Mikey was the rest of the time.

He got to enjoy a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and biscuits.

They had all agreed to let Mikey chose what they watched for the whole day.

Raph had protested this ideas vividly, before finally giving in when Don offered to let Raph have his next surface trip. He declined the offer when he realized how far Don would go to make the day special for Mikey.

Dinner time finally rolled around.

Don, Raph and Leo didn't think Mikey even tasted his food he ate so fast. Once the song had been song, the cake cut and enjoyed, it was time for the moment Mikey had been waiting for: PRESENTS!

Once again Splinter went first, but rather than a journal like Leo, Raph, and Donnie had got, Mikey received a brand new sketchpad.

Leo gave Mikey an art set that he had made with Splinter's help. He had taken an old briefcase and created slots for Mikey's crayons and paint set. As well as pencils and his paintbrushes.

Raph gave him a videotape he found at the library drop box.

Finally it was Donnie turn.

"Happy birthday Mikey" He smiled as he handed Mikey the wrapped item and who grunted slightly when he realized how heavy it was.

He kept the key in his hand; knowing Mikey, he'd lose it in all the excitement.

Mikey's eyes were lite with excitement as he ripped of the paper. He frowned when he reveled the lock box.

Leo, Raph and Mikey all looked at the box questionably, Donnie just chuckled before handing Mikey the key.

Mikey quickly unlocked and opened the box.

Silence filled the lair.

Mikey sat froze, staring at the contents of the box.

"Hey Mike ain't ya gonna show us what you got?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, come on Mikey, What did you get" Leo said.

Mikey raised his eyes to Donnie's. Tears were running down his checks as he ever so slowly he shut the box, scooted of the couch and placed the box on the coffee table.

Then he tackled Donnie. "You are the best brother in the whole wide world!" he got out between sobs.

Donnie's eyes slightly bulged as Mikey squeezed him tight.

"Umm… Mikey" Don tried

Mikey gave him one more squeeze before turning back to the lockbox.

He reached in a pulled out one of the comics as though it would break if he moved to fast.

He gently stroked the comic through the protective cover.

"I hope I got the right ones. You talked about so many different ones, but these were a few of the ones I thought you really liked."

Mikey merely smiled without looking at Don.

He finally turned it over and opened the flap. Even more carefully then when you lift it out of the box, he pulled the comic out.

He froze again.

"it's…it's…it's…" Mikey seemed amazed at what he held in his hand.

"It's what?" Raph demanded, amazed that Donnie had found comics in that good of condition.

"New" Mikey whispered.

Raph and Leo thought he was joking, turning to Don, Leo spoke,

"So where did you find these? They're in such great condition."

"I didn't find them. I bought them." Don responded

Leo and Raph both stopped laughing.

"Very funny Donnie. If you didn't want to tell you don't hafta." Raph grumbled.

"Donatello is telling the truth my sons." They heard Splinter say, "Perhaps Donatello, you should tell your brothers how you acquired Michelangelo's presents."

Donnie nodded before looking back at his brothers.

"Well, all I really did was write a letter to Sakas asking them if they could help me. Then I got a letter back, they said they would get the comics for me. They also sent along a price list of various comics. Then I simply figured out how many comics and protective covers I could afford and Splinter retrieved the comics last night. The lockbox I found at the junkyard last night and I repaired the lock this morning."

Leo and Raph turned back to Mikey, who by now had taken the three comics out and laid them side-by-side on the coffee table, still in their protective covers of course.

Mikey's smile only got big as he slowly opened the first comic.

'Never again' Mikey thought to himself 'I'm never gonna forgot Donnie's birthday ever again and I'm gonna make sure every year from now on his birthday is as special as this one is for me.'

* * *

_I just wanted to mention Cynlee, who's story "Santatello", gave me the basic inspiration for this story._

_Please review_


End file.
